Over the rainbow
by Poly-chan
Summary: Em um encontro de amigos de colégio, Mulder e Scully tentam resolver os problemas de um casal que insiste em negar os sentimentos um pelo outro. Mas o clima acaba os envolvendo também.


**Título:** Over the Rainbow  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta:** Stéph's  
**Categoria:** Missing scene para o episódio 6X08, The Rain King  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Em um encontro de amigos de colégio, Mulder e Scully tentam resolver os problemas de um casal que insiste em negar os sentimentos um pelo outro. Mas o clima acaba os envolvendo também.  
**N/a:** Fic escrita para um desafio cujo tema era _Festa e Blecaute_. Para rememorar quem não lembra, o episódio trata de Daryl Mootz, um homem que supostamente faz chover por sua vontade. Ao longo do caso, Mulder e Scully descobrem que não é Daryl quem afeta o tempo, mas sim Holman, um meteorologista que reprime seus sentimentos pela amiga Sheila.

* * *

**Over the Rainbow**

Assim que Scully saiu do banheiro com Sheila, viu a confusão que estava no ginásio do colégio. A chuva continuava a cair, impiedosa, os baldes usados para conter as goteiras já cheios. As luzes principais começaram a soltar faíscas, e de repente tudo escureceu.

-Sheila? – chamou. Mas a mulher já não estava ao lado dela, havia se mostrado decidida depois da conversa no banheiro, e provavelmente saíra atrás de Holman.

Com a iluminação mínima que vinha das janelas altas, Scully começou a andar, tentando evitar trombar nas pessoas. Podia mal e mal distinguir alguns vultos, mas ainda tinha que tomar extremo cuidado para não se chocar contra as pessoas paradas.

Rumando na direção onde o parceiro estava, ou pelo menos onde ela o vira antes da luz apagar, Scully passou por vários grupos conversando, reclamando do blecaute e se perguntando por que a luz de emergência não se acendera.

Ela chegou ao lugar que achava ser o certo, mas não ouviu nada além de vozes desconhecidas. Andou mais um passo, sem perceber que havia algo no caminho, e ao notar, era tarde demais. Ela foi com tudo ao chão.

-Você está bem? – Scully ouviu a voz do parceiro, aparentemente agachado ao lado dela.

-Mulder?

-Scully? É você?

Ela sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem pelo seu braço, e as segurou antes que tomassem um rumo perigoso.

-O que você estava fazendo agachado aí?

-Checando nosso rei. – disse ele, se referindo a Daryl, caído no chão.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ele quis me bater, mas se atrapalhou... só está desacordado.

Scully apoiou uma das mãos no chão para se levantar. Sentiu a mão de Mulder novamente em seu braço.

-Mulder...

-Ei, só quero te ajudar a levantar. Que desconfiança, mulher.

Ele a apoiou, e juntos se puseram de pé. Ela sentia o pulso dolorido da hora de ter aparado a queda, mas fora isso estava bem. Notou que Mulder não havia se afastado ou soltado seus braços.

-Mulder, o que...

-Está escuro, Scully. Ninguém ia ver. – disse a voz rouca dele, próxima demais.

Então ela se lembrou da conversa com Sheila a pouco, de como havia tentando ensinar a ela sobre amizade e amor.

_Me parece que os melhores relacionamentos, aqueles que duram, são frequentemente aqueles que nascem de uma amizade. Um dia você olha para a pessoa e vê algo a mais do que viu na noite anterior, como se apertasse um botão em algum lugar e a pessoa que era apenas uma amiga é de repente a única pessoa com quem você consegue se imaginar._

De onde ela havia tirado aquele discurso? Ora, não era óbvio?

E então Scully se lembrou de algo mais na conversa. De como Sheila havia se espantando ao constatar que ela nunca havia se envolvido com o parceiro.

_- Nem um beijo?_

Scully sentiu o hálito quente em seu rosto, e um arrepio desceu pela sua espinha. Seis anos, e nunca havia provado os lábios dele. Ela não podia se deixar enganar, achava-o muito atraente, e pensava naquilo de uma forma que às vezes até comprometia a concentração em seu trabalho.

Mulder manteve as mãos na lateral do corpo dela, a prendendo de forma quase gentil. O toque nos lábios que se seguiu também foi suave, mas ela sentiu o choque elétrico da mesma forma. Ele tomou o fato dela não se afastar como um sinal verde, e acariciou seus lábios com mais intensidade.

-Mulder, nós não...

Mulder aproveitou que ela havia tentado falar para forçar o acesso à sua boca, e a essa altura ela não teve mais como resistir. Se entregou ao beijo, travando uma batalha com a língua dele. Depois de vários segundos se afastou, sem ar. Ele encostou a testa à dela, e Scully podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

-Não foi assim tão mal, foi?

_Tão mal?_ Sheila tinha razão, aquele homem sabia beijar, e como sabia!

-Eu só não quero que isso influencie em nosso trabalho, ou na forma...

-Foi só um beijo, Scully. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo. – E vai ser nosso segredo.

Ela sentiu ele beijar sua testa, e então se afastar. Se viu desejando que ele voltasse, achando tudo mais escuro e frio sem os braços dele ao seu redor.

Foi então que a luz de emergência finalmente acendeu.

Sheila e Holman estavam a alguns metros, trocando um beijo apaixonado, as faíscas ao fundo tornando a cena quase teatral. Mulder e Scully observaram felizes. Ao menos o trabalho como conselheiros amorosos havia dado certo. Scully teve vontade de rir quando a namorada de Daryl apareceu, pedindo desculpas e o beijando também. Definitivamente, havia algo no ar.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Way up high,__  
__There's a land that I heard of__  
__Once in a lullaby_

A música recomeçou a tocar, e vários casais voltaram a dançar ao som dos acordes lentos. Por todo salão se via pessoas abraçadas, se beijando, ou sussurrando coisas ao ouvido uma da outra.

Antes que os dois pudessem ficar mais embaraçados, Sheila e Holman vieram em sua direção de mãos dadas.

-E como foi? – perguntou Mulder com um sorriso.

Holman olhou para Sheila, e disse:

-Deveria tentar. – e se afastaram, ainda segurando as mãos.

-É melhor irmos andando. – disse Scully ao parceiro, que ainda observava o casal se afastar.

-Scully, você sabe que só vamos conseguir pegar o avião amanhã. Vamos ter que voltar para o hotel.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Vai ser uma honra dormir no seu quarto novamente. – disse ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela deu uma risada curta.

-Nos seus sonhos, G-man. A dona do hotel me informou ontem que dois quartos já foram liberados.

-Mas e se outra vaca resolver cair a uma altura de milhares de metros de altura, exatamente sobre a minha cama?

-Se isso acontecer, Mulder, não sou eu quem vai te salvar da morte certa.

-Ah, deixe de ser estraga prazeres, Scully.

Então, ouvindo a música que ainda tocava, sorriu, cantando baixinho para ela:

_- And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

**FIM**


End file.
